


He is my masterpiece.

by Ohgingersnap



Series: Have you ever been in love? [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Awkward Flirting, Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Beginnings, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Churches & Cathedrals, Cute, Cutesy, Dean Winchester is Older Than Castiel, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flirting, Flirty Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Inspired by Music, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Beta Read, Older Dean Winchester, Pick-Up Lines, Pre-Relationship, Prologue, Religion, Shy Castiel (Supernatural), Song Lyrics, kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohgingersnap/pseuds/Ohgingersnap
Summary: There's nobody, nobody that loves me like he canI don't need him but I want him more than you'll understand.---------------------------------------------------"I know this isn't proper conduct in a church, but I just have to say that I like how your suit makes the blue in your eyes stand out.""Thank you?" I settled on causing the handsome man to laugh and pat my hand roughly before letting go.---------------------------------------The prologue of " You can't give me up like a bad habit. "-----------------------------------------------Where outsider Dean Winchester stumbles into the church that Castiel volunteers at.----------------------------------------------------------------A story of love at first sight and the rise before the fall.------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Have you ever been in love? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776508
Kudos: 13





	He is my masterpiece.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo I made this into a mini series.  
> This is part two of the three part series, were we get to see just how Dean and Cas meet.
> 
> I wanted to write a series were there are a lot of gaps int between the story, and the reader was able to piece things together or imagine what they wanted in between, so here we are!
> 
> As always all mistakes are my own, and comments and kudos give me motivation.
> 
> Work title and song lyrics are from a song called Masterpiece by XYLO.
> 
> The town that is mentioned in the story is loosely based off of Wallace, Idaho.

I was making my rounds across the church, picking up a flyer here, blowing out a candle there, just tidying up each row and restoring it back to its original spotless glory.

When  **it** happened.

The sound of heavy boots; the kind with steel toes and genuine leather, thumped against the old creaking floors, echoing across the small space. 

_ I knew comer it seems. _

"I'm sorry you just missed the last service, but we do have another one that starts bright and early at six am tomorrow, if you wish to come back then." I said without even lifting my head from surveying the last oak row.

"Oh well darn, I was really hoping to hear what message God had for me today." The slight sarcastic arch to the other mans; over appealing gruff voice, sent knots to form in my stomach.

_ He is making fun of the Lord? _

I lifted my head up, almost as if it was in slow motion to see a man; who really had no right at being that attractive, stand tall and proud in the archway. His dirty blonde hair was styled haphazardly, a stray piece tickling fairy tale green eyes that twinkle with mischief, his skin was flawless and glowing, his plump lips pulled upwards on one side as his chiseled jaw was relaxed almost like he was laughing silently.

This man stood tall, shoulders back, posture relaxed but military like in execution, his clothes were rough and well worn, almost like this was his only outfit and he backpacked here with only these clothes and a smirk to his name.

_ This gentleman looked like an avenging angel, and Lord forgive me but I think I'm in love. _

_ - _

_ He's raw, he's flawed, he's incomplete _

_ He's my masterpiece. _

-

"Um."

I said intelligently, mouth hanging open as my mind raced for some kind of coherent thought.

The older male chuckled, leather clad shoulders shaking lightly as he did so. 

"I'm Dean Winchester." 

_ Dean. _

I blinked roughly as I scrambled for a reply.

"Uh, Cas- I'm Castiel."

I stuck my hand out in front of me, despite the fact that there was at least a 6 foot gap between us. I felt my face turn red hot before, the handsome angel; Dean walked casually toward me, hips swinging slightly as he closed the gap.

"Well, Cas. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The emphasis he put on my name plus the tight grip now enveloping my hand, sent a herd of butterflies loose in my Abdomen.

"Likewise." I cleared my throat to try to make room for the appropriate words.

"Look," Dean said, voice husky, hand still firmly gripping my own, practically drowning mine with his large tanned fingers. "I know this isn't proper conduct in a church, but I just have to say that I like how your suit makes the blue in your eyes stand out."

_ What. _

_ - _

_ There's nobody, nobody that loves me like he can _

_ I don't need him but I want him more than you'll understand. _

-

Again I was scrambling for some kind of answer as I inwardly panicked, mind flashing red lights as I searched frantically for a proper response.

_ No training that father Chuck gave me could have prepared me for this moment. _

"Thank you?" I settled on causing the handsome man to laugh and pat my hand roughly before letting go.

"Don't mention it." He winked at me, feet shuffling from side to side.

_ Oh father forgive me. _

"You are quite handsome yourself, you glow like an avenging angel, like Michael himself." 

This seemed to throw the older male off for a brief second before he graced me with a wide toothy smile.

"Thank you?" He said much in the way I did a few moments prior. This made me laugh, bending into the movement as I clutched the black bag in my hands, making it crinkle as we laughed.

"I actually wandered in here because it seems to be the only building in town with light. Is there a power outage or something?”

I shake my head, black hair swinging as my laugh now melts into a soft smile, "Oh no, all the shops in town close at five on weekdays."

The blonde let out a low whistle, " You guys are old fashioned then?"

I shrugged suit clad shoulders, "It depends on your definition of old fashioned. The way the shop owners see it, the sooner they can close up the sooner they can go home."

Dean nodded at this, "Makes since." He leaned his athletic build back against dark oak. "You guys don't get a lot of outsiders do you?"

I followed his lead and leaned back against one of the wooden rows as I replied," Sadly no. This town as you can see, is a very small town in which half of the population is elderly and whose family has lived here for generations."

"So does that mean that the younger generation is looking to repopulate?"

I blushed 50 shades of crimson as I stuttered for a response, but Dean's golden laugh cut me off.

"I'm only messing with you."

I cleared my throat, adjusting my dark blue jacket. "Of course, just messing around."

-

_ What we got's deeper than the ocean _

_ 'Cause we know things that no one knows _

_ Well, I hope they don't _

-

He sent me another dazzling smile,

"Do you guys have any inns at least? Or some place I can stay at for a few months? I just drove twenty straight hours and I am beat."

My eyes scrunched as I looked over his ruffled frame and realized that I was partially right in my assumption, he did, in a more modern way back pack here.

Several questions ran through my mind at once,  _ Like why did he drive twenty hours straight, just to stop in a rinky dink town? Was he running from something or someone? Was he a criminal? Was he single?  _ I ignored all those questions and instead decided to ask the two that were not as personal.

“Where are you arriving from that would cause such a long drive and how long exactly do you need to stay? We have one inn in town. It's a bed and breakfast ran by a mother and daughter duo, and they only accept reservations up to nine months at a time.”

Thankfully he did not see put off by the questions, in fact his body language suggested he was expecting it. 

_ Which makes since, considering he is an outsider in such a close knit community. _

He crossed his arms over his toned chest and got more comfortable before replying, 

“Well, I hail from a city that is about 125 times bigger than this town .” He said gesturing around us, “ That town is located in Kansas, and I believe nine months could work, though after seeing some of the locals, I got to say I would gladly stay here forever.”

I blushed again but tried to play it off by looking in the direction of the inn’ which was thankfully opposite him.

-

_ We can talk, we can fight, it's okay with me. _

-

“Well Mr. Winchester I would happily show you down to Roadhouse and help you get signed in if you are ok to wait a few more minutes so that I can lock up?”

_ Please say yes. _

_ I'm not ready to say goodnight to you just yes. _

He sent me a softer smile than his previous ones, this one even had dimples as he nodded at me once. “That would be really helpful thank you, and for you Cas I feel I could wait forever.”

“Well lucky for you, you will only have to wait a few minutes.”

His head tipped back as he laughed loud and musical, eyes closing and trimmed eyebrows scrunching up in the cutest way.

_ Good lord help me, I can already tell this man is going to cause me so much trouble and maybe make me fall in love on the way. _

Dean chose that moment to lift his head back up and look at me with such a soft expression in his forest orbs, ones that reminded me of the trees that surrounded this town, secluding it in a net of safety, much like his eyes were doing to me. Making me feel safe and in a strange way  _ loved.  _

His eyes showed a promise of commitment as his body language screamed  _ Interested,protective,safe,home  _ but at the same time his aura projected  _ Dangerous,secretive,strong,player. _

__ Contradicting and alluring all at once.

Should I take a chance on him and ignore the warning signs that flashed at me like caution lights on a railroad? Instead allowing myself to fall into his good side, the side of him that I could see clearly buried underneath secrets? The good side that shined bright like an angel's grace and peaked out at me whenever he looked my way or sent me a smile?

As said man watched me with attentive eyes, watched me blow out each candle, watched me pick up a pair of silver keys, watched me do one final swoop around the church before finally stopping back in front of him. 

A man who smiled down at me like he could give me the world, but stood like he could just as easily take it all away. 

"You ready to hit the road Cas?"

As I watched said man with calculating eyes I realized that yes, _ yes I would. _

_ - _

_ He likes the song in the winter but he loves me. _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The last section will be longer, I am going to aim for around 4k?  
> That section will talk about the aftermath of "Just like a bad habit."  
> It will be split between both Dean's and Castiel's point of view.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!  
> Till next time!


End file.
